globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonoran Desert missions
The Sonoran Desert missions the PvE missions which continue your character's story after his or her liberation. While most of these missions contribute to the backstory of your character, some are purely for rewards such as equippment or apparel, as well as experience and credits. Overview The Sonoran Desert missions are unlocked after completing the tutorial missions once. Newly-created characters must play several of these missions to level sufficiently to play other modes, such as PvE or PvP. Although players are encouraged to play all of the missions, it is not required and will not negatively affect your character. With that said, it is an easy way to earn some low-level weapons and apparel, without needing to pay for them. As for the missions which contribute to the story, there are several bundled together which all gradually piece together a puzzle: what it is that's killing your character. Background //To be completed Plot New Strain Following your escape from Commonwealth Prime, you arrive in Dome City and are immediately greeted by Dalton Bancroft, the founder of the Allied Revolutionary Militia (ARM); the group which was responsible for not only the liberation of your character, but hundreds of other agents. Like all newly liberated agents, he recommends that you are scanned for homing beacons and other devices which may have been implanted into your character to trach him or her in the event of their escape. Ava Lockheart, the female voice who helped guide you out of Commonwealth Prime, administers the scan. She finds that, other than a single anomaly in your character's blood, he or she is completely healthy. Despite this, she suggests that Dr. Simon LaRonge consults the data. LaRonge finds that there is indeed a serum within your character's blood which, as Bancroft explains, is part of a Commonwealth program called Agent Omega. Agent Omega was designed to create the perfect agent: stronger, faster, and smarter than other agents. The program was cancelled after a complete failure, but has since been re-opened for experimentation on living subjects (such as your character). Both insist that without a cure, your character will begin to hallucinate, mutate, and eventually die in horrible pain. Without a choice, your character sets out into the Sonoran Desert to find a team of scientists that left Dome City a few weeks prior. Bancroft believes that these scientists known the inner workings of the Commonwealth and how to cure your character's condition. Seeking the Cure Out in the Desert, your character finds Junk Town, a small community built around the rubble of whatever infrastructure used to make up the desert. Most of the people in the town are somewhat distrusting of agents from Dome City (calling them "dome-dwellers"), so your character must earn their trust by helping out those in the community. One such task is scavenging for parts to complete one Junker's supercomputer. While on some missions, it quickly becomes apparent that the Junkers - and the other communities - are under constant pressure by the Recursive Colony and many of the tribes which live in the area. According to the Junkers, the tribes have recently fallen under the control of the Warlord, a mysterious yet strongly feared figure who rules with an iron fist. He has a legion of soldiers which protect him, mainly the Commonwealth soldier rejects: those who were too ruthless or vicious, even for the Commonwealth. In addition to the discharged soldiers, there are also the Kaver tribesmen who betrayed their own tribe for their own safety. Full Missions and Rewards List //To be completed The Price of Liberty - Speak with Ava Lockheart A New Strain (Part I) - Speak with Dr. Simon LaRonge A New Strain (Part II) - Speak with Bancroft - 300 XP Seeking the Cure - Locate Marsala in Junk Town - 300 XP Welcome to Junk Town - Find a Junker (Mickey the Junker) to vouch for you. - 150 XP - One Man's Trash - Kill 10 Colony Drones at the Trash Heap - 700 XP / 400 Credits / 1st Ranged Weapon (common) - Another Man's Treasure - Gather 3 Energy Casings - 700 XP / 350 Credits / 2nd Specialty Weapon (common) - Mickey's Good Word - Talk to Landers -150 XP King of the Junkers - Speak with Yuri - 150 XP Not So Super Computer - Gather the three parts for Yuri's supercomputer (Nitrogen Coolant Core, 1 PB of RAM, Data Cables) - 2200 XP and 1400 Credits, Armor - Eye for an Eye - Assassainate - 700 XP and 1 PB of RAM - Hitch a Ride - Scavenge Hitch's data-com from his truck - 700 XP and 1 Nitrogen Coolant Core - Remote Scavenger - Collect 10 Mechenical Arms and Heads - 700 XP and 1 Data Cable. Playing in the Sand (Part 1): Kill 5 Ants . SIDE MISSIONS: Armband Collection: Collect 10 Legion armbands - 1000 XP, 400 Credits, and your choice of a dye (Desert Camo, Black, or Yellow) Traiters to Their Own: Kill 10 Kanar Scouts The Old Fashioned Way - Located Sgt. Catia Mendes - 350 XP and 200 Credits - - Category:Missions Category:Storyline Category:Stubs